A Trip to FIORE X804
by pangya85
Summary: You're a tourist. It's your big dream come true when finally you reach FIORE KINGDOM to spend your holiday. Discover a lots new incredible things you haven't seen before, find out some secrets about History of Fiore Kingdom!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A Trip to Fiore Kingdom X804

Yeah, this is my second fanfic here!

Aku sangat suka Fairy Tail, bukan hanya dari segi gambar, cerita, karakter, tapi tempat-tempat di Fairy Tail menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya membayangkan sebuah kerajaan seperti Fiore akhirnya menjadi kerajaan yang makmur dan sangat bagus untuk wisata, kerajaan dengan sejarah panjang dan 'agak' tragis, dengan desain kota yang eksotik. This ff is just for fun.** I don't own FT indeed.  
**Aku buat ff supaya kemampuan berbahasa tulisku di bahasa Indonesia makin baik. hehehe. Maaf kalau ada salah vocab dan semacamnya. Thanks untuk sahabatku yang bantu aku rancang Fiore Kingdom versi kami ini, dan tentu bantu untuk merangkai kata-kata.

* * *

**-KAMU ADALAH SEORANG TURIS YANG HOBI BEPERGIAN DAN WISATA, SETELAH MENGUMPULKAN UANG BERTAHUN-TAHUN, AKHIRNYA KAMU BISA MEWUJUDKAN IMPIANMU UNTUK BERWISATA KE FIORE KINGDOM-**

**At your nearest International Airport**

Aku duduk di bangku bersama penumpang lain yang menunggu penerbangan ke Fiore Kingdom. OH. Ini hari terbesarku. Impianku akan segera terwujud! YEAH. Pergi mengunjungi FIORE KINGDOM. Sejak kecil aku selalu membaca buku, Koran, majalah, dan banyak hal tentang Kerajaan Fiore. Sebuah kerajaan yang mengagumkan. Satu-satunya tempat di mana orang-orang dapat melakukan sihir! Aku sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat itu, tapi karena jaraknya cukup jauh dengan tempatku tinggal sekarang ini, biaya yang kubutuhkan juga banyak. Tapi, setelah bekerja keras, akhirnya aku dapat mengumpulkan uang untuk pergi ke sana! OH. THANKS GOD!

'_Pesawat FIORE Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan FR 612 tujuan Magnolia akan segera diberangkatkan. Penumpang harap masuk ke pesawat melalui gate nomor 2'_

AH. Itu dia pesawat yang akan kutumpangi. AH~ kebahagiaanku ini tidak dapat kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Ah, beberapa penumpang lain pasti dari Fiore. Yah, kelihatan, warna rambut mereka yang tidak biasa, alias warna-warni. Tapi itu rambut asli mereka. Heh, baju mereka cukup unik, agak beda sih, dan aku suka! Ah! Aku harus matikan IPAD-ku. Baiklah, karena aku tulis ini di IPAD, dan aku rasa tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial yang akan terjadi selama penerbangan kecuali _bokong_ku yang bakal pegal sekali –maklum, dana mepet dan ambil _seat _ekonomi- jadi akan aku lanjutkan saat tiba di Magnolia. OH, aku tidak sabar…

**-NIKMATILAH PERJALANAN KURANG LEBIH MAKAN WAKTU 23 JAM MENUJU MAGNOLIA-**

AIH. Sampai juga! Sampai juga di MAGNOLIA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT! LUAR BIASA! Ini sungguh luar biasa! Desain bandara yang eksotik. Em, klasik, tapi sentuhan modern ada di mana-mana. Dingin. Iya, di sini Fiore masih awal musim semi. Aku rasa mereka nyalakan penghangat, tapi bagaimanapun ini awal musim semi. Tak masalah. OUH! Aku tidak percaya aku ada di… FIORE KINGDOM!

Ah, di sana, aku harus melalui imigrasi terlebih dahulu. Euh, agak jauh ya… tapi I SWEAR, bandara ini indah sekali. DAN. BESAR. Yeah, besar. Ah, sampai juga di imigrasi. WOW, pelayanannya cepat sekali. Petugasnya rapi-rapi dan ramah. Baiklah.

**_SETELAH MELEWATI IMIGRASI_**

OUH, pelayanan bagasi juga sangat bagus. GILA. Emh, banyak orang di sini. SIBUK. Eh, iya. Mereka jalan cepat sekali ya. Baiklah, lihat petunjuknya… aku harus ke mana…

Itu dia, ada brosur dan peta!

**_LARI MENDEKATI PETA DAN BROSUR_**

"Selamat pagi, Welcome to Fiore Kingdom. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sir?", seorang petugas bandara yang super ramah menghampiriku dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku pertama kali ke Fiore. Aku belum mengenal tempat ini, walaupun aku sudah mempelajarinya dari internet dan beberapa buku", kataku.

"Begitu. Saya bisa bantu anda untuk memilih destinasi dan memberikan rekomendasi transportasi untuk anda. Apakah anda kemari dalam rangka liburan?" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"I..iya. Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kota-kota di Fiore, terlebih lagi '**Royal City**' di mana keluarga kerajaan dan para pejabat tinggal. Apakah tempat itu dibuka untuk umum?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Sir. **Royal City** ada di bagian utara Magnolia Town. Di sana terdapat Fiore Palace, tempat tinggal keluarga kerajaan. Semua penduduk **Royal City** merupakan kerabat keluarga kerajaan dan para pejabat. Tapi **Royal City** merupakan salah satu tempat paling terkenal di Fiore dan banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung. Bagian depan istana dibuka untuk umum sebagai museum keluarga kerajaan, jadi anda bisa mengunjunginya. Lebih baik anda ikut saya, Sir. Saya akan buatkan jadwal dan rekomendasi bagi wisatawan seperti anda supaya anda benar-benar puas berlibur di sini", tawar petugas tersebut.

"Ah, saya sangat terbantu. Terima kasih banyak", kataku.

Aih. Petugasnya sangat ramah. Ia membuatkanku jadwal berkeliling Fiore selama seminggu. Well, Fiore Kingdom terdiri dari 10 District, sangat luas. Sebenarnya tidak mungkin mengelilingi Fiore dalam waktu seminggu, jadi hanya beberapa tempat saja yang akan ku datangi.

Petugas itu datang padaku lagi setelah mengambil beberapa catatan lalu menerangkannya padaku. "Begini, Sir. **Fiore Kingdom terdiri dari 10 Districts**: Wizard, Extalia (wilayah para Exceeds), Demon (siluman), Yoningekai (siluman dan manusia), Shinobi Village (wilayah para ninja), Soul Society (Bleach masuk juga nih), Ukiyoe Town (dari Nurarihyon no Mago), Auldran (dari Tales of the Abyss), District 7th (wilayah suci -07 Ghost), dan Shaman (dari Shaman King). Setiap distrik dipimpin oleh seorang gubernur. Anda sekarang berada di Wizard District, di ibukotanya yang disebut Magnolia Town, juga sebagai kota terbesar dan tersibuk di Fiore. Gubernur Wizard District sekarang adalah **Earl Laxus Dreyar**. Tunggu, Sir. Anda suka wisata sejarah juga atau tidak?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku dengar Fiore memiliki sejarah yang cukup menarik. Termasuk keluarga kerajaannya. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak", kataku sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, Sir. Kalau begitu jadwal ini saya rasa paling cocok buat anda. Hari pertama ini saya sarankan anda memesan bus untuk city sightseeing. Anda bisa lihat seperti apa Magnolia Town. Lalu anda bisa memilih kira-kira tempat apa yang ingin anda kunjungi besok. Anda bisa pesan di hotel tempat anda menginap. Lalu besok anda bisa pergi ke **Royal City**. Saya sarankan anda bawa peta ini –sambil menyerahkan peta Magnolia- sudah lengkap dengan peta MRT, LRT, City Bus serta harga-harganya. Anda bisa habiskan waktu anda seharian di **Royal City**, sekalian besok ada **Royal Symphony** di **Royal Theater**. Sebuah pertunjukan orchestra terbaik di Fiore. Raja kami sangat menyukai orchestra, saya rasa anda bisa melihat beliau secara langsung jika anda datang di konser tersebut" terang petugas itu padaku.

"WAH! Aku bisa melihat Raja Fiore secara langsung? Benarkah? Tentu aku akan melihat konser itu" kataku dengan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap.

"Biasanya His Royal Highness selalu hadir dalam konser tahunan tersebut. Konser orchestra itu akan dipimpin oleh konduktor terbaik dunia, _Shinichi Chiaki_ (inget Nodame Cantabile ya)", lanjut petugas itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak. Saya akan ke hotel sekarang", kataku dengan nada penuh semangat.

Aku keluar dari pintu bandara, Aku masuk ke antrian taxi dan naik taxi menuju La' Primavera hotel. Sebuah hotel bintang lima di Magnolia. Yah, aku dapat diskon 50% dari karena menang lotre. HEHEHE.

Perjalanan dari bandara menuju hotel sekitar 1,5 jam. Aku sungguh takjub melihat Magnolia Town. Kota yang besar! Jalannya besar sekali. Ada 10 jalur di sini! Tempat pejalan kaki sangat nyaman dan luas. Gedung –gedung pencakar langit sangat mengagumkan, tapi banyak taman di sekitar gedung. Ditambah lagi, ini musim semi, SUNGGUH SUPER INDAH SEKALI. Wajahku kutempelkan di kaca, disela-sela kedua telapak tanganku. Mataku terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi memaluka tentu saja. Maklum, pertama kali melihat kota seindah dan sebesar ini.

Tiba-tiba pak supir taxi bertanya padaku, "Maaf, Sir. Anda baru pertama kali ke Fiore?"

Yeah, aku tahu kenapa ia bertanya begitu. Aku terlalu senang, pasti ekspresi wajahku mudah ditebak, "Hehehe, iya, Pak. Kota ini luar biasa!"

"Hahaha, iya saya pikir kota ini memang luar biasa. Ini berkat Raja kami. Beliau telah bekerja keras untuk memulihkan dan membangun kerajaan ini", terang Bapak supir.

"Oh. Pak, maaf saya ingin tanya. Sepertinya orang-orang Fiore sangat menghormati Raja ya? Apa kalian percaya juga bahwa Raja adalah keturunan dewa atau semacamnya?" tanyaku ingin tahu lebih dalam.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu. Raja selalu bilang bahwa beliau adalah manusia biasa seperti kita. Beliau adalah pelayan kami. Em, kami sangat kagum pada Raja. Beliau selalu memikirkan rakyat. Buktinya, kerajaan kami sangat makmur sekarang. GDP Negara tinggi, angka kemiskinan sangat kecil, mata uang stabil, dan masih banyak lagi. Yah, Perdana Menteri kami, **Lord Freed Justine** juga berjasa banyak sekali. Kami menghormati dan menyayangi Raja, kami tidak menganggapnya beliau sebagai dewa", terang Pak supir.

"Wah, Raja begitu hebat ya. Beliau masih cukup muda kan, Pak? Bagaimana kalian memanggil beliau?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, beliau lahir pada tahun X765, sekarang tahun X804, jadi tahun ini beliau berumur 39 tahun. Beliau, His Royal Highness The Great King Gerard Fernandes, Duke of Fiore. Istrinya, Her Royal Highness The Great Queen Erza Fernandes, Duchess of Fiore. Beliau juga aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sosial tidak hanya di Fiore, tapi juga di Negara lain", terang Pak supir.

Yah. Aku memang sangat tertarik dengan keluarga kerajaan Fiore Kingdom. Setauku, dulu mereka adalah penyihir terkenal. Ratu adalah penyihir dari Fairy Tail, guild yang kukagumi, walaupun hanya baca dari berbagai sumber hehehe. Dan… dan… Raja Gerard itu katanya dulu adalah tahanan Magic Council. Kenapa bisa dia naik tahta? Menurut buku yang kubaca sih, dia memang memiliki ikatan dengan kerajaan Mildian (ingat Rave Master) dan Ratu memiliki darah Kerajaan Symphonia (Rave Master) yang sudah hancur karena _Overdrive _berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Lalu..lalu, raja Fiore sebelumnya siapa? Ke mana dia? AH. Aku tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan perjalananku. Sampai hotel, taruh barang, CITY SIGHTSEEING!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 2: MAGNOLIA CITY SIGHTSEEING**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Just for FUN.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Magnolia City Sightseeing

**CHAPTER 2: MAGNOLIA CITY SIGHTSEEING**

Chapter 2 has been unleashed.

Aku sangat suka Fairy Tail, bukan hanya dari segi gambar, cerita, karakter, tapi tempat-tempat di Fairy Tail menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya membayangkan sebuah kerajaan seperti Fiore akhirnya menjadi kerajaan yang makmur dan sangat bagus untuk wisata, kerajaan dengan sejarah panjang dan 'agak' tragis, dengan desain kota yang eksotik. **This ff is just for fun. I don't own FT indeed.**

* * *

Huah, 1,5 jam perjalanan. Akhirnya sampai di La' Primavera Hotel! Ini hotel luar biasa sekali! Gaya bangunannya seperti kastil kuno. Temboknya dari batu berwarna abu-abu agak gelap. Tapi bangunan ini sudah mendapat sentuhan arsitek modern. YA. Tata cahaya dan lampu sangat mengaumkan. Bukan lagi tampak kastil tua menyeramkan. Tapi sebuah kastil yang hidup dan nyaman. Bahkan ada air terjun buatan di sisi kanan hotel. OH! Batu-batu di sebelah kiri busa mengeluarkan gambar? Oh. Bukan. Itu sepertinya disorot dengan sebuah alat sehingga tampak batu-batunya mengeluarkan gambar. Indah sekali.

Aku segera menuju receptionist, check in untuk sebuah kamar, dan aku langsung bergegas menuju kamarku. Tidak banyak barang yang kubawa, jadi aku tidak membutuhkan seorang _bellboy _untuk membantuku membawa barang-barangku ini. Well. Betapa beruntungnya aku. Mendapat sebuah kamar di lantai 25, lantai untuk tamu khusus.

Kubuka kamarku… perlahan, yah. Kuncinya bahkan sangat modern. Hanya dengan mendekatkan mataku ke sebuah sensor di pintu. WOW. Okay. Ini hebat. Kamar ini hebat! Bahkan ada ruang tamunya! OH. Tempat tidurnya besar sekali. Spring bed. Mewah sekali. Kamar ini terkesan klasik, tapi tidak menyeramkan. Ada sepasang lampu tidur modern di samping kiri dan kanan tempat tidur. Warna coklat muda, ehm, _krem. _Mendominasi ruangan ini. Well, kamar mandinya luar biasa. Bak mandinya agak besar, ada pemijat, yah, seperti Jacuzzi. Kesannya hangat sekali di sini. Sepertinya aku harus meluangkan satu hari khusus untuk menikmati kamar ini sebelum aku pulang. Tapi, sedih. Waktuku tidak banyak di Fiore. Yah, paling tidak aku akan menghabuskan waktuku selama seminggu tidur di sini. Hohoho…

Aku tidak boleh menyianyiakan waktuku. Aku segera bergegas ke _lobby _ dan memesan tiket untuk _bus city sightseeing._

**_SAMPAI DI LOBBY_**

"Ada yang busa saya bantu, Sir?" tanya seorang petugas resepsionis.

"Ah, aku ingin ikut city sightseeing hari ini", kataku.

"Baik, Sir. Silakan anda menuju ke ruangan yang ada di sana (sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah hotel's store). Anda busa mendapat berbagai informasi pariwisata di kota ini sekaligus memesan tiketnya", terang petugas itu.

Aku langsung bergegas ke ruangan itu. Masuk. Dan duduk berhadapan dengan petugas di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Sir. Nama saya Macao dari Fiore Tourism Service. Ada yang busa saya bantu, Sir?" tanya petugas setengah baya itu. Ah. Yah, sudah agak tua memang. Tapi di _nametag _nya tertulis 'Magnolia Tourism Supervisor'. Aih, aku yakin dia senior di perusahaan pariwisata ini.

"Ah. Saya ingin berkeliling Magnolia Town dengan bus", kataku.

"Baik, Sir. Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan pesankan tiket untuk anda", kata petugas itu.

Ah. Aku ingin tahu saja tentangnya. Iseng bertanya, kadang tidak menyesatkan, bukan? "Pak, anda sudah lama bekerja di sini?"

"Ah, petugas di sini kebetulan sedang sakit. Hari ini saya menggantikannya sementara karena semua petugas kami sedang sibuk. Di musim liburan seperti ini, banyak sekali turis yang datang berkunjung. Terutama ini bulan April. Di Magnolia akan diadakan Easter Festival, Book Exhibition, dan Rainbow blossom Festival. Di Royal City besok akan diadakan konser orchestra yang dipimpin oleh konduktor _Shinichi Chiaki. _Semua orang ingin menyaksikan konser itu. Terutama biasanya Raja hadir dalam konser tersebut, jadi bulan-bulan ini sangat banyak turis berkunjung", terang petugas bernama Macao itu.

Jadi benar. Dia itu sebenarnya bos-nya kan? "Em, Pak. Apa anda busa sihir?" YEAH. Aku tertarik dengan jawaban petugas itu. Aku belum melihat seorangpun menggunakan sihir di sini.

"AH. Iya. Saya salah satu anggota Fairy Tail guild. Tapi umur saya sudah terlalu tua untuk menjalankan request-request sebagai penyihir. Jadi saya bekerja juga di bidang tourism ini", terang petugas Macao sambil mengetik data-data di computer untuk memesan tiket.

"WOW. Keren sekali anda! Saya sangat ingin melihat Fairy Tail!" kataku dengan mantap dan keras.

"Saya busa atur tour anda besok jika anda ingin mengunjungi Royal City. Termasuk tiket konser dan tour ke Fairy Tail building yang juga terletak di Royal City", tawar Macao padaku.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Tolong ya", pintaku.

"Ini, Sir. Tiket anda. Kurang lebih 5 menit lagi bus akan datang. Nanti tiket diserahkan pada petugas di bus. Lalu untuk tour ke Royal City besok, bus akan menjemput pukul 9 a.m., harap jangan terlambat. Saya yang akan memandu tour besok. Oh, iya. Biaya semuanya 50 Jewels, Sir", kata petugas Macao sambil menyerahkan tiket kepadaku.

"Wah, mahal juga ya. Baiklah, ini uangnya. Berarti saya bisa tunggu di _lobby _sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Silakan, Sir. Have a nice trip!" kata petugas itu.

Well, semua pelayanan di sini mengagumkan. Turis sepertiku notabene tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk dihabiskan di sini, tetap sangat dihargai dan diberi pelayanan yang maksimal. Sungguh semua orang bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Em, aku duduk di sofa super empuk di _lobby _sambil menunggu bus datang. Aku melihat sekelilingku. YAH. Tadi aku terburu-buru. Aku tidak menyadari betapa indahnya interior di sini. Langit-langitnya sangat tinggi. Kesan klasik tetap sangat kuat. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku belum melihat foto Raja maupun Perdana Menteri di sekitar sini.

Tunggu. Ada sebuah lukisan besar di _lobby _bagian belakang. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati lukisan itu.

Sebuah lukisan besar, bukan sebenarnya ini foto, tapi di-print seperti lukisan. Seorang pria tampan dan gagah berambut biru dengan tato unik di wajah kanannya dengan seragam kebesaran kerajaan, memegangi gagang pedang yang tergantung rapi di sisi pinggangnya. Lalu disebelah pria itu ada seorang wanita yang sangat cantik berambut merah dengan mahkota di kepalanya, duduk dengan anggunnya di sebuah kursi emas klasik yang mengagumkan. Di samping kiri dan kanan wanita itu ada dua orang anak kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan. Keduanya menggunakan pakaian yang luar biasa indah. Latar belakang kerajaan klasik gaya Victoria dengan sebuah cermin besar di belakang mereka. Senyuman mereka sungguh hangat. Entah kenapa hanya menatap foto itu saja sudah membuatku merasakan suatu perasaan… segan. Ya. Segan.

Aku sedang berkonsentrasi menatap foto tersebut. Aku agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang berbicara tepat di sebelahku, "Itu foto keluarga kerajaan, hebat bukan?"

Hey. Seorang wanita tua menggunakan pakaian formal. Dari logatnya, aku rasa ia penduduk Fiore juga, tapi bukan dari Magnolia. Aku menjawab wanita tua itu, "I..iya. Ini sungguh keren".

"Heh heh heh…Itu King, Queen, Prince, dan Princess of Fiore. Aku fans berat keluarga kerajaan, heheheh… Ehm, iya namaku Ooba Babasaama, dulu aku Master dari Lamia Scale, sekarang aku sudah pensiun dan tinggal bersama para exceed di Extalia District. Kau baru pertama kali kemari ya? Kau mau ikut _citysightseeing? _Kalau begitu biar aku jadi pemandumu. GRATIS".

Petugas Macao menghampiriku dan nenek Ooba, "Sir, bus-nya sudah datang".

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih", kataku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, heh heh heh…", ajak nenek.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lobi yang luas nan indah itu. Ah, ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatianku. Tergantung di dekat resepsionis, tapi tadi aku tidak menyadarinya. Foto seorang laki-laki berambut hijau panjang. Tidak jauh dari foto itu, tergantung pula sebuah foto seorang wanita, eh. Imut. Warna rambutnya biru, tapi lebih muda dari warna rambut Raja.

"Ah, kau melihat foto itu… Yang laki-laki itu Lord Freed Justine, Perdana Menteri Fiore. Yang perempuan adalah Madam Levy Redfox, wakil Perdana Menteri. Mereka orang-orang kepercayaan Raja", terang nenek setelah melihatku agak terpaku memandang kedua foto itu.

"Ah, begitu…", kataku.

Aku makin kagum saja. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi. Baiklah tour hari ini akan segera dimulai. I'm getting fired up!

Aku masuk ke sebuah bus bertingkat berwarna merah yang ada gambar kota Magnolia di samping kiri dan kanannya. Aku dan nenek naik ke dek atas, di bagian terbuka. Nenek yang memaksaku, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk duduk di dalam saja supaya ia tidak kedinginan atau masuk angin. Tapi hasilnya aku malah diteriaki. Hahahaha. Aku rasa nenek ini spesial, jadi tidak akan masalah.

Saat bus mulai berjalan, nenek itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju ke bagian depan, berdiri menghadap kami sambil membawa microphone. EH. Ternyata dia pemandu wisata. HA. Astaga. Pantas dia menawariku tadi. Heheheh.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Magnolia Town, the biggest and bussiest town in Fiore Kingdom. Saya Ooba, pemandu wisata anda. Baiklah. Baru saja kita berangkat dari La'Primavera Hotel tempat anda menginap. Pertama kita akan menuju ke Taman Memorial Pakta Mildian. Kira-kira akan menempuh perjalanan sekitar 15 menit. Anda bisa menikmati keindahan kota Magnolia, dan jangan lupa tetap gunakan jaket kalian, karena masih sangat dingin di sini", jelas nenek Ooba.

Uuu…taman peringatan Pakta Mildian. Aku ingin tahu lagi. Aku mengacungkan tanganku dan bertanya, "Nenek, bisa kau terangkan apa itu Pakta Mildian?"

"Ah, bagaimana kau tidak tahu, anak muda? Kau tidak pernah baca buku sejarah? Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan sedikit mengenai sejarah Kerajaan Fiore", kata nenek.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 3: HISTORY OF FIORE**

**Bagaimana Kerajaan Mildian dan Symphonia hancur karena Overdrive. Latar belakang berdirinya kerajaan baru bernama FIORE.**


	3. Chapter 3: History of Fiore Kingdom

**CHAPTER 3: HISTORY OF FIORE**

Chapter 3 has been unleashed.

Aku sangat suka Fairy Tail, bukan hanya dari segi gambar, cerita, karakter, tapi tempat-tempat di Fairy Tail menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya membayangkan sebuah kerajaan seperti Fiore akhirnya menjadi kerajaan yang makmur dan sangat bagus untuk wisata, kerajaan dengan sejarah panjang dan 'agak' tragis, dengan desain kota yang eksotik. **This ff is just for fun. I don't own FT indeed.**

* * *

Aih, sebenarnya aku tahu sedikit apa itu Pakta Mildian, tapi lebih mendalamnya aku tidak mengerti.

"Dulu Kerajaan Fiore merupakan beberapa kerajaan yang terpisah-pisah. Waktu itu ada 3 kerajaan paling kuat yang mendominasi, Kerajaan Mildian disebut pelindung waktu, Kerajaan Symphonia, dan Kerajaan Raregrove. Raja ke-10 Kerajaan Mildian bernama **HRH Siegref Vermillion**, sekarang lebih dikenal dengan **Zeref**. Sang Ratu bernama **HRH Mavis Vermillion**. Mereka Raja dan Ratu yang sangat cakap dan baik dalam memerintah. Di Kerajaan Symphonia, waktu itu dipimpin oleh Raja ke-4nya bernama Malakia Symphonia Glory. Seorang raja berambut perak. Ia cukup disegani oleh rakyatnya. Sedangkan di Raregrove, dipimpin oleh Raja Shakuma Raregrove. Dulu, sihir hanya dapat digunakan oleh orang Mildian saja, pihak kerajaan juga menjaganya dengan ketat, karena kalau sampai salah digunakan akan berbahaya" terang nenek.

Ah, tunggu, jadi Master Mavis itu dulu Ratu Kerajaan Mildian ya…

"Aku lanjutkan ya. Raja **Shakuma Raregrove** yang sangat ambisius, ingin menyatukan seluruh kerajaan di bawah pemerintahannya. Tentu kerajaan-kerajaan lain tidak sependapat. Akhirnya, Shakuma menculik orang-orang dari Mildian supaya ia dapat menggunakan sihir dan menguasai kerajaan lain. Kerajaan Symphonia lalu tampil di garis depan untuk menggagalkan rencana Raregrove. Perangpun terjadi, dan inilah yang disebut **WorldWar I. **Banyak korban yang tewas termasuk sipil. Raja Zeref akhirnya angkat bicara, beliau mencoba menyelesaikan perang dengan cara diplomatis. Karena Raregrove merasa bahwa kekuatannya belum cukup jika sampai Mildian ikut terjun dalam medan perang, maka mereka setuju dengan adanya gencatan senjata. Sebagai tanda selesainya perang dunia pertama, ditandatanganilah **Pakta Mildian **di Istana Mildian oleh Raja Malakia, Raja Shakuma, dan Raja Zeref", terang nenek secara lengkap. Rasanya seperti didongengi sebuah cerita jaman colonial. Sunggu seru.

Ada seorang turis lain bertanya pada nenek, "Lalu, mengapa bisa sampai terjadi **WorldWar II**? Bahkan perang itu melenyapkan kerajaan-kerajaan tersebut?"

Nenek itu menjawab dengan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Raja Shakuma sebenarnya masih sangat ingin menguasai kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Ia belum menyerah. Ia diam-diam menculik para penyihir dari Mildian dan memaksa mereka membuat sebuah batu jahat berkekuatan besar yang disebut 'Dark Bring'. Dalam misinya ini, ia dibantu oleh putranya yang bernama **Gale Raregrove** atau dikenal dengan **King. **Sedangkan di Symphonia terjadi gejolak politik yang cukup rumit karena menghilangnya Raja Malakia. Putra Raja Malakia, **Gale Symphonia Glory** tidak ingin menjadi raja, ia pergi ke sebuah pulau bernama Garage dan entah apa kabarnya. Akhirnya, **Shiba Rogers**, seorang tentara yang cukup terkenal diangkat menjadi Raja Symphonia ke-5. Istrinya seorang keturunan Mildian, pewaris kekuatan **'Aetherion'** bernama **Resha Valentine**"**.**

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Aetherion, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada nenek, "Nek, Aetherion itu sihir khusus?"

"Aetherion itu hanya dimiliki dalam satu garis keturunan dan paling banyak hanya dua anak dalam satu generasi. Kekuatan yang sangat spesial. Kekuatan inilah yang menyempurnakan RAVE, batu suci untuk mengalahkan Dark Bring", jelas nenek.

"Ah, begitu. Saat ini berarti masih ada pewaris Aetherion ini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Putri satu-satunya Resha Valentine dan Shiba Rogers, Queen Erza Fernandes. Dan. Aku rasa anak-anak Raja juga memilikinya dari darah ibunya. Maksudku Prince George dan Princess Michelle", terang nenek.

OH. Erza itu putri Resha Valentine? Wah. Ceritanya makin menarik. "Selanjutnya bagaimana, Nek?"

"Yah. Waktu itu di Mildian ada pergantian tahta. Entah kenapa Raja Zeref ingin segera mengangkat putranya, Sieghart Vermillion menjadi Raja ke-11. Oh iya. Raja Zeref dan Ratu Mavis memiliki 2 anak, Raja Sieghart dan Putri Ul. Mereka sangat jenius. Maksudku lebih sebagai penyihir. Raja Sieghart dan Ratu Reina memiliki seorang putra, inilah Raja Fiore sekarang, Gerard Fernandes", cerita nenek.

OH. Jadi Kerajaan Fiore bisa dibilang gabungan juga dari Mildian dan Symphonia ya? Mengingat Raja dari garis keturunan Mildian, sedangkan Ratu dari garis keturunan Symphonia.

"Pada masa pemerintahaan Raja Sieghart, Kerajaan Mildian mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Sebuah kerajaan yang makmur. Walaupun begitu, pada masa inilah pula, Kerajaan Mildian runtuh. Suatu saat, Raja Sieg akhirnya mengetahui adanya penculikan-penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Raregrove, termasuk adanya proyek pengembangan 'Dark Bring'. Mildian dan Symphonia membentuk sekutu untuk mempertahankan kerajaan mereka dan menciptakan RAVE. Raja Shiba sendirilah yang menjadi Rave Master saat itu. Akhirnya, perang besar yang disebut **WorldWar II **pun pecah. Kekuatan Dark Bring dan Rave bertemu, makin banyak jumlah korban yang berjatuhan. Waktu itu sangat mengerikan. Kalau mengingatnya, bulu kudukku berdiri. Yah, perang itu pecah tidak lama setelah Raja Gerard dan Ratu Erza lahir. Lalu. Puncak perang tersebut adalah terjadinya sebuah ledakan super dahsyat. **OVERDRIVE. **Raja Sieg, Shiba, dan Zeref sudah tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Mereka akhirnya wafat untuk melindungi kerajaan mereka. Ratu Reina dan Mavis menyegel kekuatan jahat dari Dark Bring di sebuah pulau yang disebut '**Tenrou Island**'. Sampai sekarang, pulau itu masih menjadi pulau yang dianggap suci. Tapi sayang, waktu itu penyegelan tidak sempurna. Ada kekuatan jahat yang bisa melepaskan diri lalu menggunakan tubuh Raja Zeref untuk berusaha bangkit kembali ke dunia. Well. Tapi pada Overdrive itu, Kerajaan Raregrove benar-benar rata dengan tanah", terang nenek yang membuat ceritanya makin seru.

"Nenek, lalu bagaimana kerajaan-kerajaan itu bergabung?" tanya seorang turis wanita berambut kuning.

"Yah. Waktu itu, beberapa orang pengikut Raregrove ternyata masih ada. Mereka dimanfaatkan pula oleh kekuatan jahat Dark Bring lalu berusaha membangkitkan kekuatan jahat itu. Yah, lebih dikenal untuk membangkitkan Zeref. Mereka membangun sebuah menara, '**Tower of Heaven**'. Beberapa orang Symphonia dan Mildian diculik dan dijadikan budak di sana, termasuk Raja Gerard dan Ratu Erza yang waktu itu masih sangat kecil. Yeah. Aku ingat, waktu itu orang-orang Mildian dan Symphonia sepakat membangun sebuah kerajaan baru. Itulah, **FIORE KINGDOM**. Sebenarnya waktu itu Princess Ul akan dijadikan Ratu pertama. Tapi beliau entah bagaimana hilang ingatan lalu menghilang tiada kabar. Akhirnya para tetua membuat dewan sementara untuk menjalankan pemerintahan. Mereka juga mengarang cerita mengenai raja. Sampai akhirnya, Raja Gerard naik tahta sebagai Raja Fiore I bergelar _Duke of Fiore. _Ia juga membawa kembali sepupunya. Maksudku anak dari Princess Ul, **Ultear Milkovich**. Kira-kira begitulah singkat cerita mengenai sejarah Kerajaan Fiore", tuntas nenek.

"Berarti sebenarnya kekuatan jahat itu bukan Zeref kan? Zeref adalah Raja Siegref yang tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Dark Bring itu?" tanyaku mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

"Iya. Benar", jawab nenek singkat.

Nenek menambahkan, "Jadi, pengorbanan keluarga kerajaan itu membuktikan betapa mereka memang memandang kami, rakyat, sebagai keluarga. Oleh karena itu, kami sebagai rakyat Fiore sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Raja dan keluarganya. Oh ya. Aku ingin menambahkan sedikit. Setelah berdirinya Kerajaan Fiore pada tahun X766, terjadi perkawinan campur antara Mildian dan Symphonia sehingga sekarang banyak orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir karena mungkin kakek atau nenek mereka adalah orang Mildian. Sihir diwariskan melalui darah keturunan".

AH. Aku terpana dengan cerita nenek. Sungguh sejarah yang complicated. Aku melihat ekspresi turis-turis lain di sini juga tidak biasa. Aku yakin mereka juga takjub sepertiku. AH. Mata ayamku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa! Di samping kanan!

"Baiklah ladies and gentleman, bisa dilihat di sebelah kanan kita ada taman yang disebut **Rainbow Blossom Garden**. Lusa akan diadakan **Rainbow Blossom Festival** di tempat itu. Jika kalian ingin, kalian bisa ke tempat itu dengan MRT, bus, atau taxi. Seperti menonton sakura bersama, tapi yang terkenal di sini adalah… pohonnya memiliki bunga yang berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Baiklah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Taman Memorial Pakta Mildian. Siapkan diri kalian!" terang nenek yang dilajutkan dengan teriakan heboh.

UAH. Aku makin tidak sabar menjelajahi kota ini! Bahkan FIORE!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 4: Taman Memorial Pakta Mildian, Dragon Slayer Museum, White Tower dan Fiore Parliament House.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tour de Magnolia

**CHAPTER 4: TOUR MAGNOLIA DAY 01**

* * *

Aku sangat suka Fairy Tail, bukan hanya dari segi gambar, cerita, karakter, tapi tempat-tempat di Fairy Tail menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya membayangkan sebuah kerajaan seperti Fiore akhirnya menjadi kerajaan yang makmur dan sangat bagus untuk wisata, kerajaan dengan sejarah panjang dan 'agak' tragis, dengan desain kota yang eksotik. **This ff is just for fun. I don't own FT indeed.**

* * *

Uuu…sudah sampai. Cepat juga. Jalannya tidak macet juga sih. Huff… tapi jalan di sini begitu besar. Tempat pejalan kaki juga lebar. Ah… benar-benar kota yang nyaman. Ada satu hal yang aku ingin tahu, "Obaa~ apa kota ini pernah kebanjiran?"

"E… dulu pernah sekali. Tapi setelah itu pemerintah membentuk tim riset khusus untuk memperbaiki sistem penyerapan di kota ini. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan… tapi setelah itu tidak pernah kebanjiran…", jawab nenek itu.

Aku turun dari bus, melihat sekelilingku, dan hanya satu kata yang ku ucapkan dengan mata melotot, "WOW!"

Indah sekali tempat ini! Inilah yang disebut Taman Memorial Pakta Mildian. Nenek Obaa mengumpulkan kami di satu titik di dekat gerbang masuk. Kami berjalan mengikuti nenek yang tidak hentinya menerangkan dan bercerita mengenai museum ini dan tentu saja, sejarah Kerajaan Mildian.

"Ehm, saudara-saudara. Ada patung besar di sini. Ada tiga orang, kira-kira siapa saja? Angkat tangan kalian!" tantang nenek.

Aku langsung mengangkat tangan. Paling cepat, "Itu Raja Siegref, Raja Malakia, dan Raja Shakuma!". Tadi nenek baru saja bercerita di bus. Aku yakin ketiga patung besar yang berdiri gagah dengan pose keren itu pasti ketiga raja itu.

"Aha! Benar! Kau kemarilah, aku punya hadiah", kata nenek.

Aha. Aku mendapat sebuah miniatur ketiga patung itu. Tadi aku sempat lihat harga patung ini di bandara. MAHAL. Wah, benar-benar beruntung diriku ini. Akan kuberikan pada ibuku untuk menambah koleksinya.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sekarang ini di sebelah kanan kita ada sebuah bangunan dari batu berwarna putih ini disebut Monumen Perdamaian. Monumen ini dibangun sebagai symbol perdamaian pada masa itu", terang Obaa.

"Ini keren sekalii!" teriak salah satu turis.

"Iyaah… sebenarnya banyak monumen indah di Fiore. Karena sepertinya His Majesty (King) sangat menghormati sejarah kerajaan ini… dan semua monumennya indah sekali. Oh ya. Kalian bisa masuk ke monument itu dan melihat-lihat… Saya beri waktu 15 menit, kembalilah ke sini…", kata Obaa.

Aku sangat terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan monumen ini. Aku ingin mengeksplorasi lebih jauh. Aku menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi dan luar biasa besar, terbuat dari batu-batu berwarna putih. Capek. Tapi satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk adalah ini…

Akhirnya sampai di dalam. LUAR BIASA. Di dalamnya dilapisi batu-batu marmer lengkap dengan interior ala museum klasik yang ditata dengan sentuhan seni yang mengagumkan sehingga menciptakan sebuah nuansa kemewahan. Tapi interior ini juga yang membawa perasaan kedamaian… dan pengkhianatan…

Di tengah-tengah ruangan utama yang super luas ini, ada sebuah batu besar dikelilingi kolam kecil. Batu itu bertuliskan,

"Saat di mana hati tersayat-sayat, perut terus berteriak minta tolong, tidak ada cahaya. Gelap. Dunia penuh kebencian. Sungguh tak layak. Untuk dia, mereka, kita. Tak kan menjadi berkat. Selamanya. Dengan ini, semua yang gelap akan digantikan terang. Kebencian berganti cinta. Penderitaan berganti damai. God Bless Us Everyone – _King of Mildian, Siegref Vermil_lion"

Tiba-tiba nenek datang menghampiriku dan berkata, "Ini adalah salah satu kata-kata terkenal dari Raja Siegref, Raja ke-10 Mildian. Bahkan anak-anak sekolah dasar di sini hafal…huahahahaha".

"Apa kata-kata ini dibuat saat penandatanganan?" tanyaku.

"Iya… waktu itu Raja Siegref kan sebagai penengah dan saksi. Menurut tulisan sejarah, His Majesty mengucapkan ini sebelum penandatangan dilakukan", terang Obaa.

Aku melanjutkan eksplorasiku. Aku berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan. Di temboknya tergantung tulisan-tulisan semacam puisi dari beberapa penulis ternama Fiore. Dan tulisan-tulisan itu saling berjajar meligkari hampir seluruh tembok ruangan.

Aku masuk ke ruangan kedua. Interiornya tidak beda jauh. Tapi di sini ada beberapa lukisan saat terjadinya penandatanganan Pakta Mildian. Lukisan-lukisan ini dilukis oleh beberapa seniman klasik Fiore. Sungguh indah.

Di ujung ruangan ini adalah patung lilin dari tiga raja besar yang menandatangani Pakta Mildian. Wuah, keren sekali! Aku harus ambil beberapa foto!

HHIYAA… ini keren. Keren. Keren!

Di sudut kanan dan kiri ada tangga. Aku coba menaikinya. Mungkin ada sesuatu lagi di atas.

Wuah. Tangga ini cukup tinggi.

Akhirnya sampai di atas! Aku berada di atas monumen ini! Pemandangannya luar biasa!

Aku bisa melihat keindahan kota dari atas sini! Ah, ternyata Taman Memorial Pakta Mildian ini sangat luas. Ada hamparan rumput hijau yang indah mengelilingi monumen ini. Ada beberapa _statue _dan air mancur ditempatkan di beberapa sudut taman. Ah… ambil gambar!

Setelah puas menikmati keindahan pemandangan, aku turun karena kalau tidak bis rombongan akan meninggalkanku. Dan. Tempat selanjutnya adalah 'Dragon Slayer Museum'!

Obaa sudah _standby _di posisinya sebagai _tour guide _kami, "Ladies and gentlemen! Sekarang kita menuju ke Dragon Slayer Museum! Kurang lebih 15 menit dari sini. Hari ini agak lumayan padat lalu lintas di Magnolia, karena besok lusa akan diadakan **Rainbow Blossom Festival**".

"AH! Aku ingin pergi ke festival itu. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya salah seorang turis.

"Mudah saja. Tadi sudah lihat, kan tempatnya? Di **Rainbow Blossom Garden**, dekat Taman Pakta Mildian? Kalian bisa menuju ke sana dengan transportasi umum. Kalau dengan MRT hanya 2 menit dari hotel. Tapi kalian bisa ikut tour ini lagi spesial **Rainbow Blossom Festival. **Hubungi saja agen tour di hotel atau setelah tour ini berakhir, kalian bisa mendaftar padaku", jelas Obaa.

"Tunggu. Tadi memang kita lewat Raibow Blossom Garden, tapi tidak satupun pohonnya berbunga…", tanyaku.

"Ahahaha… Rainbow Blossom hanya berbunga setahun sekali selama satu minggu. Untuk mengetahui kapan berbunga… pemerintah memiliki tim khusus. Mereka sudah mengumumkan bahwa besok lusa Rainbow Blossom sudah berbunga… kemungkinan besok bunganya mulai bermunculan…Memang pohon yang aneh…", jelas Obaa.

"Jadi festivalnya aka nada selama satu minggu?" tanya seorang turis wanita berambut blonde.

"Iya iya… Biasanya **Royal Family **dan **Prime Minister** akan hadir di hari pertama festival. Karena itu lusa pasti akan sangat super ramai sekali…", jelas Obaa.

"Em. Memang di sini sebegitu mudahnya ya bertemu dengan para pemimpin kerajaan? Katanya di **Royal Symphony** (Konser Orkestra Klasik di Royal City) kami juga bisa bertemu Raja Fiore?" tanyaku.

"Hahahaaha! Aku kan sudah bilang… Baik Raja, Prime Minister, dan lainnya, mereka sangat dekat dengan rakyat. Terutama raja… yah, karena Raja lebih banyak berkepentingan di acara-acara ceremonial. Prime Minister lebih berkonsentrasi pada pemerintahan itu sendiri. Yah, sistem pemerintahan di Fiore memang sedikit berbeda… hehehehe", jawab Obaa.

Menikmati perjalanan lagi dari atas bus. Hah..benar-benar indah kota ini. Banyak gedung-gedung megah tapi banyak pula taman-taman kota yang indah. Tempat pejalan kaki sangat ramai, tapi tidak dapat. Mungkin karena besarnya tempat pejalan kaki itu sendiri…

Tidak terasa… akhirnya sampai di **Dragon Slayer Museum**!

Wuah! Ada air mancur dengan _statue _para _Dragon Slayer _Fiore! Ah, yang itu pasti Natsu, Wendy, dan Gajeel. Mereka memang yang paling terkenal. Hm. Dan aku adalah fans Wendy! How cute!

Anyway. Museum ini sangat ramai. Banyak turis, orang lokal juga banyak, ah, banyak rombongan anak sekolah juga. Aku tidak sabar untuk lihat dalamnya.

"KITA SAMPAI DI **DRAGON SLAYER MUSEUM!** Saya beri waktu anda 30 menit, lalu kembalilah ke bus dan kita akan ke **White Tower**. Masuk ke museum tidak dipungut biaya. Ingat, boleh memotret, tapi tidak merekam. Kalian akan dikenakan _penalty _yang cukup besar", kata Obaa.

Aku mengerti. Aku turun bus. Karena terburu-buru…**BRAK! **Aku tersandung di tangga. Ah. Sakit. Tapi untung tidak luka. Hanya MALU. Lanjutkan. Aku lari mendekati _statue _di depan itu dan minta seseorang memotretku di dekat _statue_.

Lalu aku masuk ke dalam museum…

!

INI KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!

Semuanya tentang Dragon Slayer! Ada beberapa patung naga… ah! Itu patung Igneel! AH! METALICANA!

Aku tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku…OH! Betapa beruntungnya aku! Akhirnya bisa mengunjungi tempat seperti ini!

Ah, itu patung Sting? Dulu dia kan dari Sabertooth… setelah Sabertooth bubar, dia menjadi anggota Blue Pegasus.

"Hai, NAK!" sapa nenek Obaa yang tentu saja mengejutkanku!

"AH! Nenek…kau mengejutkanku! Nek, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit mengenai Dragon Slayer?" pintaku.

"Yeah. Para Dragon Slayer ini dibesarkan oleh naga-naga itu sendiri. Seperti Natsu Dragneel yang dibesarkan oleh Igneel", jawab Obaa.

"Aku tau kalau itu, nek", kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Hm. Begini. Sekarang para naga itu menjaga Fiore dari 4 arah mata angin. Tidak ada tahu mereka tepatnya berada di mana. Hanya para Dragon Slayer dan Raja kami yang tahu. Yang jelas, Igneel tinggal di Utara. Metalicana tinggal di Barat. Grandeneey ada di Timur. Dan Acnologia ada di Selatan", terang Obaa.

"Nek… apa maksudmu? Bukannya para naga itu hilang pada tahun 777?" tanyaku.

"Iya…setelah perang Revolusi di Kerajaan Fiore. Itu setelah itu… kan Raja Gerard diangkat menjadi Raja. Entah. Raja dan para Dragon Slayer katanya sih bertemu dengan para naga itu. Mereka membuat perjanjian yang intinya para naga itu akan menjadi Fiore Kingdom dari 4 arah mata angin. Kami tidak tahu pasti, Nak. Hanya itu yang kudengar", terang Obaa.

"Lalu. Naga Agnologia itu bukannya naga yang nyaris membunuh para anggota Fairy Tail di Tenrou Island. Lagi pula dia tidak punya _fosterchildren _kan?" tanyaku.

"Itulah, nak. Masalah ini memang tidak terlalu dibuka pada publik. Tidak ada pengumuman yang resmi mengenai ini dari pemerintah. Masalah naga-naga yang menjaga kerajaan itu juga terdengar seperti gossip saja… Lalu, Agnologia itu… katanya sih, Zeref, maksudku Raja Siegref, adalah foster children dari Agnologia. Maksudku, Raja Siegref adalah seorang Dragon Slayer juga. Tidak ada catatan khusus tentang ini, Nak", jelas Obaa panjang lebar.

Aku melanjutkan misiku berkeliling museum ini. Banyak keterangan menarik dan luar biasa mengenai Dragon Slayer. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diceritakan nenek Obaa tadi. Tapi benar. Tidak ada keterangan apapun di sini. Hanya foto-foto, patung, lukisan, dan film mengenai Dragon Slayer. Tapi selama aku di sini, aku akan coba cari info mengenai ini. Hehehe…_ I'm a huge fan of Dragon Slayers after all._

Hya…waktuku habis di sini. Segera kembali ke bus.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Kita akan menuju tempat selanjutnya, **White Tower **dan **Fiore Parliament House**!" kata nenek Obaa.

"Ceritakan mengenai tempat itu, Nek!" pintaku.

"Baiklah. **White Tower **adalah tempat di mana Raja dan Prime Minister… istilahnya _ngantor_. Mereka bekerja di sana, bukan di Istana. Bisa dibilang pusatnya pemerintahan Fiore. Memang namanya _tower, _tapi bentuknya tidak seperti tower. Maksud 'tower' di sini adalah pengawasan dan pemerintahan. Kita nanti hanya dapat mengunjungi bagian depan saja. Ambil foto lalu ke **Fiore Parliament House**. Em. **Fiore Parliament House **adalah tempat pemerintahan juga untuk para anggota kabinet dan wakil rakyat. Juga untuk menyambut tamu-tamu kenegaraan. Kedua tempat ini bersebelahan. Pokoknya, dua tempat ini adalah gedung pusat pemeintahan Fiore. Penjagaan di sana sangat ketat, jadi kita memang hanya dapat berfoto-foto dari depan saja", jelas nenek Obaa.

"Iya Nek. Di mana-mana juga gedung pemerintahan kan tidak untuk umum… Tapi kata orang kalau ke Fiore belum foto di depan **White Tower **dan **Fiore Parliament House **berarti belum ke Fiore, ya..? Hahaha!" kataku.

"Benar itu! Tapi kita harus ke **Royal City **juga!" sahut seorang turis bertopi hitam berlogokan _'StoneRock'__(sebuah klub music Rock terkenal di dunia yang asalnya dari Fiore)._

Akhirnya sampai. Wuah…. Ini namanya superrr luass! Besar sekali gerbangnya! Banyak sekali penjaga yang menggunakan baju keren khas kerajaan berwarna biru tua lengkap dengan sebuah topi khas juga berwarna putih. Mereka berjaga sangat tegap, dengan senjata laras panjang. Ada beberapa penjaga pula yang menggunakan pakaian seperti _bodyguard _lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam. Memang tempat yang mengagumkan. Pagarnya saja luar biasa begini… kalau aku ambil sedikit tembok pagar itu lalu kujual, pasti aku bisa hidup mewah beberapa tahun. Hahahahaha…

FOTO! Jangan lupa foto! Ini hebatt! Awesome! Fabulous! Incredible! Amazing!

**WING WING WING…**

Aku mendengar sirine dari kejauhan. Makin lama makin dekat! Wuah! Barisan mobil hitam dan beberapa motor besar mendekat!

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tolong jangan berada di depan pintu. Rombongan Prime Minister, **Lord Freed Justine**".

Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis! Sebuah mobil sedan klasik berwarna hitam yang sangat super mewah sekali berada di tengah barisan… tiba-tiba kaca belakanganya terbuka…

AH! **LORD FREED JUSTINE**! Dia melambaikan tangan pada kami dan mengaggukkan kepalanya! Rambutnya yang hijau muda membuatku yakin bahwa memang itu Lord Freed Justine! Di sebelahnya ada wanita berambut putih. CANTIK. Pasti Istrinya, **Madam Mirajane**! WUAHH! Keberuntungan bagi kami, bisa melihat mereka secara langsung!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 5: DISCOVER THE CLASSIC LIFE OF THE ROYAL CITY**


	5. Chapter 5: Scarlet Tea House

**CHAPTER 5: SCARLET TEA HOUSE**

**Maaf ya, untuk Chapter 'DISCOVER THE CLASSIC LIFE OF THE ROYAL CITY' akan diundur ke Chapter 7.**

* * *

_Aku sangat suka Fairy Tail, bukan hanya dari segi gambar, cerita, karakter, tapi tempat-tempat di Fairy Tail menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya membayangkan sebuah kerajaan seperti Fiore akhirnya menjadi kerajaan yang makmur dan sangat bagus untuk wisata, kerajaan dengan sejarah panjang dan 'agak' tragis, dengan desain kota yang eksotik. **This ff is just for fun. I don't own FT indeed.**_

* * *

Ya ampun! Aku beruntung sekali, bisa melihat Perdana Menteri paling terkenal di dunia dan First Lady Negara ini! Lord Freed Justine dan Lady Mirajane! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berkali-kali menekan tombol _capture _sambil mengarahkan lensa kameraku ke arah mereka, sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan. Ah… ini hari keberuntunganku… Thanks God.

Sayangnya mereka hanya lewat selintas saja. Kami semua di sini agak kecewa, tapi aku yakin semua merasa sangat beruntung sepertiku, bagaimana tidak… barusan… di depan mataku… benar-benar lewat di depan mataku.. oh… bahkan aku punya beberapa fotonya, walaupun dari jauh…

"Nak, apa kau memotret mereka tadi?" tanya nenek Obaa yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku.

"Oh… iya..uwah… keren sekali…", jawabku.

"Rombongan tur ini beruntung sekali ya… hahaha… karena orang yang paling sulit ditemui di Negara ini adalah Perdana Menteri Freed Justine", jawab nenek Obaa.

"Wuah, benarkah, Nek? Aku kira Raja Fiore?" tanyaku.

"Ahahaha… sulit untuk berbicara dengan Raja Fiore, tapi kalau melihat beliau di festival, acara-acara di kota sih tidak sulit", kata Nenek.

"Hm? Jadi… Raja malah lebih sering muncul di publik?" tanyaku.

"Iya tentu saja. Kan memang pekerjaan Raja yang bersifat ceremonial, sedangkan yang urusan pemerintahan ditangani Perdana Menteri, jadi super sibuk itu sudah pasti", terang Nenek.

"Wah, lebih enak jadi Raja ya! Dia tidak pusing-pusing untuk memikirkan Negara ini?" kataku.

"Itu dia yang spesial dari Raja Fiore, Nak. Perdana Menteri tidak bekerja sendiri. Memang acara-acara yang bersifat ceremonial ditangani Raja, tapi Raja mengatur pemerintahan dan mengambil keputusan juga. Kolaborasi Raja Fiore dan Perdana Menteri inilah sebenarnya salah satu kunci kebangkitan Keraajaan Fiore ini. Mereka pemimpin yang luar biasa, karena itu hati-hati kalau kau berbicara yang buruk tentang mereka di depan orang Fiore, hahahaha", kata Nenek diakhiri dengan tawanya yang khas.

Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku harus melihat langsung Raja Fiore itu. Hm… Masih ada 6 hari lagi…

"BAIKLAH SEMUANYA! AYO MASUK KE BUS! KITA AKAN MENUJU KE TEMPAT SELANJUTNYA!" teriak Nenek Obaa untuk mengumpulkan semua peserta tur singkat dari hotel ini.

_**Di dalam bus.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat karena kaliana adalah grup yang beruntung, bisa melihat langsung Perdana Menteri dan First Lady Negara ini…" kata Nenek.

Salah satu penumpang membalas ucapan nenek, "AH! Aku tadi sedang di toilet saat rombongan Perdana Menteri lewaaaaaat!"

"Oh. Sayang sekali", kata Nenek.

Hahaha. Benar. Sayang sekali. Berada di toilet umum saat rombongan Perdana Menteri lewat adalah ide buruk. Sangat.

"Nenek! Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya salah satu penumpang wanita berambut blonde. Dari logatnya, sepertinya dia orang Britannia. Oh ya, sekedar info, Negara Britannia juga sebuah Negara kerajaan dengan luas wilayah yang luas, walaupun tidak seluas Fiore. Rajanya masih muda dan cakap, sangat terkenal juga, namanya sulit diucapkan… em… kalau tidak salah, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen. Sekarang kita akan menuju ke **'Scarlet Tea House'**. Scarlet tea house adalah perusahaan teh milik kerajaan. Perusahaan itu memproduksi teh terbaik di Fiore, kalau kalian tahu, merek yang digunakan di luar negeri adalah **Milkovich Royal Tea**", terang Nenek.

"OH! Tentu saja! Siapa tidak tahu teh itu, Nek!" kataku bersemangat. Milkovich Royal Tea didistribusikan ke seluruh dunia dan merupakan salah satu teh paling disukai orang. Hampir tiap pagi aku meminumnya. Ada beberapa tipe, kalau yang kuminum setiap hari adalah **'Earl Black Tea'**.

"Hohoho. Iya. Nama Milkovich Royal Tea diambil dari nama sepupu Raja, **Ultear Milkovich**. Mendiang suami Ultear, Lord Milkovich dulu adalah seorang pengusaha herbal, dia menemukan ramuan teh yang sangat baik, tapi sayang, umurnya tidak panjang. Sekian lama resep ramuan itu tersembunyi dalam sebuah kalung sihir yang dipakai oleh anak sematawayangnya, **Meredy Milkovich**. _Their Highness King Gerard dan Queen Erza_ menemukan resep itu, akhirnya dibangunlah perusahaan teh ini", cerita Nenek Obaa.

"Oh. Nek, aku mau tanya. Jadi, sebenarnya Meredy Milkovich itu anak Ultear sungguh atau bukan?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Em, iya tentu saja. Aku tidak terlalu tahu ceritanya karena itu terjadi sebelum Kerajaan ini bangkit kembali, maksudku sebelum HM King Gerard naik tahta, jadi semua informasi tidak jelas. Kalau menurut info dari pihak kerajaan sih, Meredy itu anak kandung Princess Ultear", jawab Nenek.

"Tapi, sekarang Princess Ultear itu tidak menikah lagi?" tanya turis yang bertopi _Stone Rock _lagi.

"Tidak. Sepertinya beliau sibuk dengan yayasan-yayasan dan organisasi kemasyarakatannya", kata Nenek.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Dia sangat cantik…", kata turis _Stone Rock._

Tidak terasa akhirnya kami sampai di **Scarlet Tea House. **Bangunanya sangat unik! Bus kami parkir di sebuah halaman yang luas, banyak pepohonan. Ada bus-bus pariwisata lain di sini, jadi pasti di dalam memang banyak turis lain. Aku keluar dari bus, mempersiapkan kamera lagi. Harus ambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya…

Sebelum masuk kegedung tea house ini, seperti biasa, Nenek menerangkan beberapa hal dulu.

"Jadi. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Her Majesty Queen Erza mempercayakan pengelolaan perusahaan ini kepada Countess Meredy Milkovich. Seluruh keuntungan perusahaan ini masuk ke Negara, karena pada dasarnya ini adalah perusahaan milik pemerintah. Selanjutnya, kita akan masuk dan di dalam akan ada pemandu dari Tea House ini yang lebih tau…", cukup sekian penjelasan Nenek Obaa. Kami masuk ke dalam Tea House keren ini.

Bangunan tea house ini bergaya Country House em… Georgian house… pokoknya semacam mansion, murni dari bahan massive batu-batu besar, sangat tradisional.

Saat masuk, lantainya dari batu marmer kuning dan ada beberapa mozaik. Di dalam sini sangat dingin, padahal sama sekali tidak ada pendingin, aku rasa karena batu-batu marmer itu.

Sebenarnya lumayan ramai, banyak turis, tapi tidak terkesan begitu karena tempatnya luas sekali. Lobinya tidak terlalu terang, tapi mewah. Semuanya tradisional, bisa dibilang bangunan di sini berbahan batu dan kayu saja. Lalu tepat di atasku berdiri, ada sebuah lampu gantung gaya Medieval yang keren sekali. Di kanan dan kiri banyak tumpukan daun teh kering yang ditata sedemikian rupa, sangat indah. Lalu ada pintu-pintu kaca, menuju ke ruangan-ruangan yang terang dengan lampu kuning, terkesan sangat mewah. Em, di atasnya ada tulisan **'TEA SHOP'**, oh nanti aku akan ke sana dan beli beberapa.

Kami satu grup diantar masuk ke sebuah ruangan bergaya Victorian dengan cat hijau tua dengan paduan warna putih untuk pintu, langit-langit, serta lantai kayu yang reflektif. Banyak lukisan kuno yang terpampang di tembok, hampir semuanya diberi frame warna kuning emas. Di ruangan itu disediakan meja-meja putih lingkaran dengan bentuk yang simple untuk 6 orang beserta kursi-kursinya.

Aku duduk di salah satu meja paling depan. Di sudut-sudut ruangan ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian sangat rapi, yang laki-laki menggunakan tuksedo dan yang wanita menggunakan seragam yang selaras dengan tuxedo hitam. Yap, aku rasa mereka seperti… pelayan?

"_Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for visiting The Scarlet Tea House!"_ sapa seorang wanita mungil berambut pink yang baru saja masuk ruangan kami. Pakaiannya agak berbeda dengan pelayan-pelayan di sudut ruangan.

"Saya adalah pemandu anda di ruangan ini untuk mencicipi teh tradisional Kerajaan Fiore. Nama saya, Meredy Milkovich, senang bertemu anda semua", kata perempuan mungil itu.

"OH! MEREDY?!" teriak turis menjengkelkan bertopi _Stone Rock. _

Dia memang suka membuat keributan. Menyebalkan.

Tunggu. MEREDY?! **MEREDY MILKOVICH**?! Aku rasa bola mataku sedang tegang serasa akan keluar. HAH?!

"HYA! Grup ini memang beruntung! Pemandu kalian adalah **Countess Meredy** sendiri!" teriak Nenek Obaa yang duduk di sampingku.

Gadis berambut pink itu kembali berbicara, "Iya, saya dipercaya sang Ratu untuk mengelola Tea House ini. Awalnya, Their Majesty King dan Queen menemukan ramuan teh ayah saya yang ternyata ada di kalung saya. Mereka lalu mendirikan tea house ini karena Kerajaan Fiore juga merupakan salah satu penghasil teh terbesar di dunia. Keuntungan dari Tea House sepenuhnya untuk rakyat Fiore dan dikelola oleh pemerintah".

"Baiklah. Sekarang saya akan buatkan anda teh yang sangat spesial di sini, disebut dengan '**The Royal Breakfast Tea'**. Teh ini hanya dapat anda beli di Fiore dan tidak kami ekspor. Teh ini sangat spesial dengan aromanya yang harum dan rasanya yang tidak tertandingi, bisa saya bilang begitu. Dan yang lebih spesial lagi, teh inilah yang digunakan di dalam Kerajaan Fiore, favorit dari Royal Family", terang Countess Meredy panjang lebar.

Dia meramu teh dengan peralatan-peralatan di depan, lalu menuangkannya ke cangkir-cangkir kecil. Lalu pelayan-pelayan tadi mengantarkannya kepada kami. Saat cangkir bagianku diletakkan tepat di depanku…

Harum teh-nya langsung masuk ke hidungku. Wanginya unik dan membuat otakku serasa dihipnotis. Aku memegang pegangan cangkirnya, mendekatkannya ke hidungku dan mencium aromanya lagi…. Luar biasa…

Aku meminumnya perlahan, merasakan tiap sensasi dari teh ini…OH…

Teh ini disajikan tanpa gula, tapi aku bisa rasakan sedikit rasa manis, harum, dan… Yah, tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata… ini enak sekali!

Aku melihat sekeliling, turis-turis lain… ekspresi mereka… aku mengerti, mereka juga tenggelam dalam perasaan jatuh cinta pada secangkir teh…

"Bagaimana, Anda bisa merasakannya?" tanya Meredy.

"Era Veramente Delizioso!" teriak salah satu turis. Aku rasa dia ingin bilang bahwa ini benar-benar sangat enak.

Countess Meredy meracik beberapa jenis teh lagi dan mempersilakan kami mencoba. Teh dari sini memang yang terbaik.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda. Saya harus pergi sekarang, nanti Anda bisa melihat proses pembuatan teh, museum teh, dan beberapa diorama mengenai teh sebagai salah satu budaya Kerajaan Fiore sejak zaman dulu. Nanti aka nada pemandu yang akan menggantikan. Setelah itu, jika ingin membeli teh kami, anda bisa ke bagian penjualan. Kami juga menjual **The Royal Breakfast Tea** di sini, tapi harganya agak mahal, hihi… Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" kata Countess Meredy dengan gaya khasnya yang imut.

Kami dipandu dengan pemandu baru untuk berkeliling tea house ini dan berbelanja. Aku rasa Raja dan Ratu Fiore tidak hanya cakap dalam pemerintahan dan pemeliharaan kebudayaan, tapi juga dalam berbisnis. Semua turis yang datang ke sini berbelanja dalam jumlah cukup besar, aku tidak bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang masuk ke sini… hahaha… Bagaimanapun… masalahnya… kalau aku tidak beli teh di sini, tidak ada lagi yang jual… Hahaha….

Selesai berbelanja. Kami berkesempatan untuk berfoto-foto di bangunan keren ini. Lalu kami kembali ke bus. Kata Nenek Obaa, setelah ini kami akan menuju ke **FIORE HISTORICAL AND ART MUSEUM**, yang juga merupakan tujuan terakhir hari ini sebelum kembali ke hotel.

Okay! Aku tidak sabar! Let's go!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 6: FIORE HISTORICAL AND ART MUSEUM**


End file.
